Harry Potter and the Phoenix of Dumbledore
by The Phoenix strikes again
Summary: There is a new suprise around ever corner. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron are there. The real suprise is Brian. Ha Ha Ha. .
1. Rebirth

Dumbledore floated up into the air from his coffin as smoke billowed in gray wisps around him. Instead, of floating up further though he remained hovering in the air above his coffin. He could see and hear everything that was going on surrounding him. He saw the centaurs giving their tribute and the merpeople sinking back into the depths of the Lake.

Those things didn't matter though to him though. The only person he was interested in was Harry Potter.

He saw Harry and Ginny Weasly talking from a distance and could unfortunately over hear their conversation about breaking up. Eventually, Ginny left Harry to be by himself.

Across the field though, he saw Rufus Scrimgeour walking in Harry's direction and then asking him if he could have a word.

"Harry, this was a dreadful tragedy," said Scrimgeour so quietly Dumbledore could hardly hear him. "I cannot tell you how appalled I was to hear of it. Dumbledore was a very great wizard. He paused for a second. We had our disagreements, as you know. But-"

"What do you want?" Harry replied coldly. His hand tightened itself into a fist in anger.

_Good job Harry._ Thought Dumbledore. _Make him get to the point._

"You are of course devastated." Said Scrimgeour with a false look of sorrowful and understanding on his face. "I'm aware that you were very close to Dumbledore. You may have possibly been his favorite pupil ever. The bond between the two of you..." He trailed off. Well you know.

At least he finally got something right.

"What do you want, Scrimgeour?" Harry repeated for the second time. His tone was icy now and he tilted up his chin to glare at the Minister of Magic in a challenging way.

Scrimgeour leaned in close his stick suddenly dropping his sympathetic facade. His face was twisted in a grimace of annoyance.

"The word is that you were with him when he left the school the night that he died."

"Whose words?" Ask Harry.

"Somebody Stupefied a Death Eater on top of the tower after Dumbledore died. There were two broomsticks up there. The ministry can add two and two."

"Glad to hear it." Harry replied sarcastically. "Where I went with Dumbledore that night and why we did is my business. It is not for other's to know."

_That's right, Harry. Keep him in the dark. It's our business not his. _

"Such loyalty is admirable, of course." Scrimgeour replied with irritation in his voice."But, Dumbledore is gone, Harry. He's gone."

"He will only be gone from the school when none here are loyal to him," Said Harry, with what appeared to be a smile on his face.

Dumbledore felt himself swell with pride because of Harry's statement (and the fact that at least the boy had listened to him about something for once.)

"My dear boy, even Dumbledore cannot return from the..."

"I am not saying he can. You wouldn't understand. But I have for nothing to tell you."

Suddenly, Dumbledore was lost in his own thoughts. He pondered about all the sights he had seenand could see._ If I am truly dead than why haven't I passed on? And instead, why am I seeing the present?_

As Dumbledore was brooding over this Harry and Scrimgeour's conversation continued. Dumbledore had tuned out and forgotten about about them both until he heard Harry say.

"Dumbledore man through and through. That's right."

He saw Scrimgeour glare at Harry for a moment, then with resolution he turned and limped away.

Ron and Hermione then hurried toward Harry.

"What did Scrimgeour want?" Asked Hermione.

"Same information as he wanted at Christmas. He wanted me to give him the inside on Dumbledore's activities and be the Ministry's new poster boy."

Ron glanced at Hermione and twist his body to turn around. "Look, let me go back and hit Percy!"

"No!" Said Hermione, grabbing his arm.

"It'll make me feel better!"

Harry laughed and even Hermione grinned for a moment before it faded away as she looked up at the castle.

"I can't bear the idea that we might never come back." She said softly. "How can Hogwarts close next year?"

"Maybe it won't." Said Ron. "We're not in any more danger here than we are at home, are we? Every where it's the same now. I'd even say Hogwarts is safer. There are more wizards inside to defend the place. What d'you reckon, Harry?"

_Mr. Weasly is right. I had hoped that before I died the world would be free of it's greatest enemy. _Thought Dumbledore.

While still deep in his thoughts he almost missed Harry response. "I'm not coming back next year even if it the school reopens.

Dumbledore watched Ron and Hermione's reaction. He had known that if he had died Harry would pursue Voldemur and whoever else was responsible.

He also knew before the words that popped into their heads that they would faithfully follow Harry in his ventures.

Dumbledore then watched as the trio walked away as they began discussing the upcoming Weasly wedding.

Suddenly, Dumbledore felt a strange pulling, but it wasn't upwards as he had expected. Before he knew it he was in Diagon Alley. But, he wasn't himself anymore. He looked at his unwrinkled hands in disbelief. He was younger and alive again. Fawkes, his phoenix landed on his shoulder and chirrped at him happily.


	2. Weddings aren't the only beginnings

The wedding had been lovely. Bill and Fleur made quite a pair with his roguish appearance from the scars on his face with her fair beauty that lit up a room. Harry's thoughts turned to Ginny who he believed surpassed very women at the wedding in terms of beauty.

Harry had enjoyed himself even though there had been a feeling of unease and gloom that had hung around like a fog on what should have been a joyous occasion. Mrs. Weasley had made a fine meal and by the end of the reception a few people had a bit too much butter beer in their systems.

These were to be the last few days of fun for the trio. It was hard for them to have any fun with the thought of Horcruxes, revenge, and Voldemort on their minds.

Harry had hoped to speak with Ginny before the trio left for the Dursleys, however Ginny had seemed to avoid being in his company, and the others' as well. It was almost like she was hiding from him or using so kind of cloaking spell.

He was finally able to catch Ginny on the last evening he was at the Weasleys'. The second he saw her he pulled her into a strong embrace.

"How have you been Ginny? I haven't had a chance to speak with you since we got back from Hermione's house. It's been what? Like three weeks?"

"I've been fine. Replied Ginny. Fleur and mum have been driving me nuts though. I'm glad the wedding is finally over. It's going to be heaven with Fleur gone on her honeymoon."

_She looks kind of pale. _Thought Harry as he finally released her.

"Are you sure you're okay Ginny?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Said Ginny with a surprised look on her face. "I've got to go Harry. She distanced herself from him further from the indifferance and flatness in her voice. I probably won't speak with you before you leave tomorrow. Goodbye, Harry. Said Ginny and held out her hand like they were mere aquaintences.

Harry shook her hand numbly feeling overwhelmedby her sudden change of emotion.

Ginny slowly turned away from him, but before she could have increased the space between the she abruptly turned back and ran back to Harry.

She grasped his hand and intertwined her fingers in his. "Oh, Harry I don't know how I'll be able to stand you being gone! I've missed you so much in the past few weeks!" She cried before kissing him fiercely on the lips.

Harry pulled away then lovingly touched a tendril of her fiery red hair. "I'll write you every chance I get. Oh, Ginny you don't know how much I love you." He whispered.

"I know how much you love me because I love you just as much." She kissed the corner of his mouth tenderly then kissed him again deeply on the lips, even fiercer than last time. Then she placed a flower in his hand and turned away from him with tears in her eyes.

Harry held flower up to his nose so he smell the fragrant scent and feel the velvety soft petals graze his skin. Tears came to his eyes and he almost wished he had never held her beautiful slender form. If only they would have know about each others feeling earlier.

The next day the trio left. Ginny had not made a false statement about missing it.

Molly had insisted on packing a few meals which ended up being enough food to last a week and insisted on sending them off with full stomachs.

It had been hard to say goodbye for possibly the last time. They had known each other for six years. Both Arthur and Molly pronouced to be proud of Ron and claimed Hermione and Harry to be part of their extended family. It was then, Molly had burst into tears and she hugged and kissed them all. Arthur wasn't as dramatic and he only gave each a hug and a hand shake and wished them the best of luck.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley watched as the trio Apparated away. Molly stood in the same spot for a while just staring at the spot they had been.

-------

The trip to Privet Drive didn't take long.

"Harry does this place ever change? It looks the same as it did when we were in the second year at Hogwarts," Asked Ron.

"Nope." Was Harry's reply.

Except one thing had changed though. Vernon had bought a new car.

Harry knocked raptly on the door.

"I'm coming!" Yelled Vernon Dursley, as if people couldn't hear his elephant like footsteps. His face twisted into a frown as he saw the trio from the window. "Bloody hell!" Screamed Vernon. "I'll be damned if I let you three freaks in my house!"

Ron looked at Harry with a look of uncontrollable mischief. Harry winked at him and smiled.

"Look here, you disgrace to muggles and wizards alike, you will let us in my your own free will or we will blast a hole into your wall and come in that way! Besides, do you want people see a bunch of "freaks" at your door. So we can do this the easy way or the hard way. What do you say Vernipoo?" Said Ron with pure hatred in his eyes.

"Fine." Vernon replied, also with a look of pure loathing in his eyes. "But I will be damned if I accommodate you in any way."

"Are you saying you won't offer us and thing to drink. That's okay. We can provided refreshments for ourselves. said Hermione. She walked passed Vernon. She went over to the one of the lamps. With a simple flick of her wand the lamp turned into a pitcher of Butter Beer. "Would anyone like a goblet full." She ask turning knickknacks into goblets.

"Will take one. Said Harry walking in past a stunned Vernon.

"Aye aye. Said Ron, waving his wand sternly at Vernon, who had been about to yell at Hermione. "That wouldn't be a good idea. Think about what I could do with a flick and a few words."

"Petunia, will you come out here? We have visitors!" Yelled Vernon, with a growl.

"Do they want drinks? Asked Petunia from the kitchen.

"No they took care of that themselves."

"What do you mean th..." Petunia stopped in her tracks when she saw who was in her house. "What are you freaks doing here?"

"That isn't a nice to say isn't it?" Harry sad mockingly. "We just came so I could say bye to people, who had tried to squash the magic out of me, and to warn you. But if you feel that way we can leave. Said Harry walking towards the door.

"No, sit down. What do you mean?" Asked Vernon.

The trio sat down, while Vernon and Petunia remained standing.

"As you might have remembered from my last visit, the Wizarding world is in complete chaos. Terrible things have been happening. Voldemort is extremely active and it is even worse than during his first reign. But, the main reason for the upheaval is the death of possible the greatest wizard ever. Dumbledore was murdered and that means there isn't much help..." At that point Harry had to stop. The thought of Dumbledore had brought up painful memories.

"What Harry is trying to say is, it was his obligation to warn you." Hermione quipped, picking up where Harry had stopped. "We all know you don't mean much to Harry and Harry doesn't mean much to you. Voldemort doesn't know how you all feel. He might come after you because your the only family he has left."

"What are you saying we could die just because I'm related to that freak?" Said Petunia scathingly.

"I'm not saying that he will but that he might. He explored Harry's mind for almost a year. He could not have realized that you hate each other." Said Hermione, while Harry was still collecting himself.

"What do you mean? He explored Harry's mind." Asked Vernon pompously, with a look of irritation on his face.

"I would explain, but it would only give you a headache," Hermione replied.

"I've fulfilled my obligation. Before we go though, I need all of the letters you've ever received from the wizarding world." Said Harry finally get his composure back.

"So the sooner I get the letters the sooner you leave?"

Harry nodded in reply.

"I'll go get them." Petunia ran to the stairs.

"Has anything strange happen lately?" Asked Harry.

"No, if you don't count this." Said Vernon, fiercely.

Just then Petunia came back with the letters. She handed them to Harry, who passed them to Hermione.

"Will you be going now?" Petunia said, with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Wait, I was told you received a letter that came with Harry. Where is it?" Asked Hermione.

"Oh yes, that one, it's under one of the floor boards in the cupboard." Said Petunia, heading in that direction.

"No, let me." Said Hermione. "_Accio letter."_

The letter came suddenly flying through the air.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione then stood up to leave.

"By the way, if He Wh... I mean Voldemort does come. It would be better to kill yourself. That would be a much kinder fate than him getting a hold of you." Ron advised. Then the trio Apparated from Privet Drive for the last time.


	3. Brian

**Chapter 3: Brian**

**

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to my Beta reader Grace. With out her my stories would not be possible. Thanks Grace.

* * *

**

"Who's there?" Arthur's voice was slightly shaky and his skin was slightly flushed. He had just arrived home before Bill and Ginny alerted him that was a tresspasser on their grounds. They stood behind him armed with their wands waiting to hear a signal or a sound. Arthur felt weary feeling but he shook him to keep alert. It was hard times and you had to be prepared for anything.

"Show yourself, intruder. We will not attack unless provoked." Bill's voice was fierce and his face was twisted in a scowl his scars making him seem even more menacing.

A shadow advanced towards them and appeared in a dark cloak the hood covering the eyes. Underneath though was the face of a youth. Arthur lowered his wand cautiously feeling a bit confused. Bill and Ginny though keep their wands raised pointing at the stranger's chest.

Aruthur closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "What buisness do you have here, son?" He said gently.

The stranger heistated for a moment and then removed his hood. His eyes traveled to Ginny then Bill.

"They won't attack you." Aruthur reassured him.

"Not unless provoked." Said Bill then he gestured towards him. "Speak"

The young man nodded in silent respect. "My name is Brian. I really need to speak with you, Arthur. It's about Dumbledore.

"What did you just say?" Asked Bill. His face was stunned and his jaw went slightly slack in surprise.

"I need to speak you! It's very important! What I say to you could effect the rest of the war!" Answered Brian.

"What about Dumbledore?" Said Ginny, her face was small determined as she looked up at him her wand arm raised.

"Arthur, I need to speak with you face to face." The youth pleaded. He dropped his wand in desperation. "Look, I'm unarmed now. Take my wand."

"Dad what do you think we should do?" asked Bill.

"Let him in. It seems important."

Bill nodded and chanted, "Accio wand!" The stranger's wand jumped up and instantly flew into his open hand.

Arthur stood aside permitting to let the stranger in the hallway. Ginny folded her arms expectantly and Bill held up his wand in a silent threat.

"Okay, what is it?" Asked Arthur.

The stranger looked around and frowned. "Do you have somewhere more private were we can talk?" He asked.

Arthur looked at him then nodded. "Follow me." He lead them through a a series of rooms. "Molly, we have a visitor. He needs both of us. He gestured to the young man. "Let's go to the study." Then turned to his children. "Bill. Ginny. You stay here and stand guard." Both nodded as they departed Bill handing back the stranger's wand to his father.

When Molly and Brian were all seated Aruthur sealed the room so no sound could escape. He handed back Brian his wand, who sat up in his chair politely in response and conjured up some tea and cakes. "Thank you." He said. "For giving me the opportunity to speak to you."

Brian took a sip of tea and continued. "You're probably wondering why I needed to speak with you and who I am, right?" He bit his lip deep in thought. "My name is Albus Percival Wulfere Brian Dumbledore. You're the first people I've told this and the reason I'm telling you now is because I need you to help me help Harry Potter."

There was silence for a moment then Molly spoke up her voice slightly wavering. "Y-you must be mistaken." She held a hand up to her chest trying to swallow the lump in her throat. "Our Dumbledore has passed away. Is this a cruel joke?" She asked her voice rising up in an almost squeaky tone. "He was more than a hundred and fifty when he passed on and what are you, seventeen?"

"I'm not quite sure what happened myself." Brian replied calmly, unperterbed by Molly's hysteria. "I remember falling." He said. "Then rising in the smoke from my coffin." He held a hand above his face as if he was seeing a vision. "I could see everything that was going on. And suddenly, I was in Diagon Alley but I was seventeen again!" His eyes were wide as he accounted these memories and his voice excited. Then he was silent again in thought. "I think my connection with Fawkes saved me." Brian said quietly.

Arthur open his mouth but no sound came out. Molly on the other hand had her wits about her. "If you are really Dumbledore, then prove it." She said. "How can we believe that this." She gestured towards him. "This, really happened?"

"How would you like me to prove it?"

"Tell me who brought Harry Potter to the Dursley's and why." Demanded Molly.

"My dear, Molly." Brian said with a smile. "Hagrid brought Harry to the Dursley's on Sirius's flying bike. He did it because I told him to do it. The reason for this was because his mother died to save him and that act created a blood bond. If he was under the roof of one of his mother's blood relations, he would be safe."

Molly sat back in her seat numb for a moment then raised up her arms to hug Brian. "Oh! It really is you, Albus! I'm so sorry I doubted you!" She exclaimed then she burst into tears.

"Albus, everyone thinks you're dead." Said Arthur, finally finding his voice. His hands fluttered nervously, astounded by the revelations.

"Yes, I know and I'd like to keep it that way." Replied Brian "If Voldemort thinks that I'm dead that gives us the upper hand, right? So, Harry has four more Horcruxes to find. About how long ago did he begin his journey?"

"They left about three weeks ago. Why?" replied Molly.

"Well, they are heading towards Godrics Hollow. If I know Harry, they're probably flying since they've never been there before." Brian calculated the distance in his mind. "They will be arriving there in a day or two." He said. "Molly, do you have the time?"

"It's about eight thirty p.m., Sir."

"Thank you Molly. May I spend the night here? I'll apparate out in the morning."  
"Albus, of course you can stay. Ron's room is currently free. Have you eaten dinner yet?" Replied Molly, readying to busy herself to cook a hearty meal.

"That would be lovely. Yes, I've already eaten." Said Brian.

"Albus? May I ask why you didn't come for almost six weeks?" Asked Arthur.

"With the wedding and everything, I wanted to wait until everything had settled down." Said Brian in reply.

Arthur nodded in reply accepting this response.

"Come Albus, I'll show you to your room." Said Molly.

"Molly. Arthur. I'm Brian now. Or at least in front of people I am now. It would be terrible for people to find out."

"We'll try to remember, Brian." Said Molly timidly.

------------------

_I really need to talk to mom! I can't live like this much longer! I feel just bloody horrible! _Thought Ginny as she paced the room. _What will mom and dad say? They might be furious with me! I'll be a disgrace to this family! What will Ron say?_

Suddenly it hit her. And she rushed to the bathroom leaving Bill.

_I don't bloody care what anybody thinks! I can't keep it inside any longer! Mom will understand what I'm going through._

The only thing that helped was the fact that someday it would be worth it.


	4. Evil in the Marble

**Chapter 4: Evil in the Marble**

**

* * *

**

This chapter is dedicated to my friend Misty. She is really fast a typing so, she has typed the last two chapters.

* * *

Brian could see the trio as he hid in the bushes. He had apparated there that morning and sat waiting until it was almost six o'clock.

"What the hell is this?" Said Ron with a confused look of outrage. He was looking at a monument made of white marble. It said: **THE FIRST FOLLOWER OF THE GREAT AND MIGHTY LORD VOLDEMORT. **

Brian sat waiting for the perfect moment to reveal his self. _This is as good as of anytime. _He thought to himself.

A tall man that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had never seen before came emerged from the bushes and casually strolled down towards them. From the looks of him they guessed he was only seventeen. He said as he came closer, "That Ron, I believe is the Horcrux."

"Who are you?" Said Ron rudely blatantly disregarding Brian's observation.

"I'm the son of an old friend of your parents, Ron." He replied simply.

"What's your name? Why are you here?" Questioned Harry as he grasped his wand tightly.

"My name is Brian. Ron's parents sent me because they thought I could help."

"How do we know that?" Asked Harry as he sized up Brian challengingly.

"You just need to trust me." Said Brian with clear voice that spoke of wisdom beyond his years. "So, are we going to get to work? Or are we just going to sit here and twiddle our thumbs all day?" He joked.

"Well, how exactly do you suppose we handle this?" Questioned Hermione, gesturing towards the monument. She was looking at Brian curiously.

"Well Miss Granger, don't you think Voldemort has placed powerful spells and charms on this statue to protect it?" Brian asked with a smile.

"Of course! We need to disarm it!" She exclaimed.

"Miss Granger, I know you are the best at deactivating charms, so you are going to help me. You guys," He said looking at Ron and Harry, "go and pick up as many of those leaves of this plant as you can carry." He pointed to the plant nearest him.

"Why?" Asked Ron looking confused.

"Because, you two are not needed right now, and I am sure we would all like a nice cup of tea when we are finished."

Ron and Harry walked towards the plant both feeling quite annoyed.

"Mom? I uh…I need to tell you something." Said a meek Ginny as she came into the kitchen.

"What is it Ginny, dear?" Mrs. Weaskey asked not turning from her work.

"Mom, will you make some tea? What I need to tell would be best sitting down with a cup of tea." Said Ginny, biting her lower lip nervously.

Molly, suspicious of where this conversation was going, nodded and quickly made some tea. Ginny was already sitting at the table when Molly brought the beverages and sat down.

"Oh, Ginny, you look dreadful! Are you ill?" Molly clasped her hands already suspecting the worst.

"Mom. Bill's not going to be the first to give you a grandchild." Said Ginny softly looking down at her feet.

"What!? Are you saying what I think you are?" Asked Molly in disbelief. Her face was turning scarlet and she had a look of anger more than surprise on her face.

Ginny silently nodded her head and kept staring down, ashamed to look at her mother then she suddenly burst into tears. Molly quickly forgot her anger, and rushed over to comfort her only daughter in her greatest time of need.

By the time Brian and Hermione were finished Ron and Harry were back. They had reluctantly done as they were asked.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Ron in a sarcastic tone as he dropped his pile of leaves.

"Well, Hermione can make tea and you two can help me destroy the monument." Replied Brian ignoring Ron's attitude.

"How?" Asked Harry, scratching his head.

"With these." Brian conjured up three sledgehammers.

"Why can't we use magic?" Complained Ron, as if the very thought of work could scar him.

"This is sacred ground. It was one thing for us to use disarming magic. It is another for us to use destructive magic." Replied Brian and with a heave he lifted up the large sledge hammer.

After, Ginny had finally calmed down they both headed to her room. It was very private so they could talk without being overheard.

"Ginny dear, about how far along do you believe you are?" Asked Molly concerned.

"I think about eight or nine weeks." Sobbed Ginny.

"Who is the father?"

"Harry."

"Does he know?"

"No."

"How long have you known?"

"Since the wedding."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Asked Molly with surprise.

"I was afraid you would tell Harry. If he knows he will come back. That would put the world in danger. I could not live with being the stupid pregnant girl who robbed the world of its savior." Ginny said, with tears still streaming down her face.

"Ginny, my darling. My brave, brave girl." Molly started to sob and embraced her daughter tightly. Of course, it upset her that her sixteen-year-old daughter was pregnant, but she was so proud of her courageousness. Molly could remember how terrified she was the first time she found out she was pregnant. She had sent an owl to Author at his work and the letter was almost dripping with tears. She wouldn't have been able to handle being only sixteen, and knowing that the father could be dead at of any moment!

"Mom, I think I'm going to be sick." Said Ginny breaking her thoughts.

Both of them took off for the bathroom as quietly as possible. When Ginny had finished they went back to her room.

"So what are we going to do now?" Asked Ginny.

"Well, first things first. We need to bring you to a healer. But, even before that we need to tell your father."

"What do you think he will say?"

"Well, he'll be mad at first. But don't you worry. I'll talk to him and tell him how brave you've been and why you never told anyone. You have been very brave, my dear."

"Oh, I hope he doesn't yell."

Mrs. Weasley nodded than touched her daughter's arm. "Darling? One more question, and then I'll leave you to rest. What are you planning to do with the baby after it's born?"

"Mom, I couldn't bear to know I have a child in this world that I couldn't hold. I'll keep him…or her, of course."

"I was hoping you would say that. I love you so much, my dear Ginny." Then Molly kissed her daughter's head and left her to rest.

* * *

A/N. Ginny is pregnant. I'm sorry if i rushed the whole chapter, I was just trying to get to that part. Ginny babies.


	5. The Skeleton and Miss Spoken Words

**Chapter 5**

**The Skeleton And Miss Spoken Words**

Brian, Harry, and Ron had worked at destroying the monument until dark. Brian then conjured up a lovely dinner. After trying the tea Hermione had made from the leaves they had picked, they were thankful they had taken the time to pick it.

"What kind of tea is this anyway?" Ron asked, swallowing his tea in one gulp.

"I can't remember the name, but it is supposed to boost your immune system," replied Brian.

"Does it help if drown yourself in it?" Harry asked, laughing as Ron gulped down another cup of tea.

They laughed, their faces turning red from lack of air as they watched Ron's confusion. "What?" he asked, bewildered.

"Did you find anything interesting in the letters, Hermione?" Harry inquired, purposely ignoring Ron so he wouldn't go into another fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"I found that Dumbledore had wrote a letter to the Dursley's every year you were with them. There is also a very descriptive letter about your parents' death. But the most interesting was the only letter not from Dumbledore." At this, Brian looked up at Hermione, surprise on his face. She continued, not noticing his change in demeanor. "It didn't have a date. It was very interesting, Harry. Here, you read it." She handed him the letter, which Harry took with interest. He read it out loud so Brian and Ron could hear.

Petunia Evans, or whatever your name is now, 

_I know you have Harry. I strongly advise that you keep him safe, or it'll be me you'll have to deal with. I'm not fond of you, and I know you're not fond of me, so I won't even pretend that we are. There is no doubt in my mind that you will make every attempt possible to turn Harry into a muggle like you. This has no chance of working, but I'm positive that you will try to squash the magic out of him anyways. You will, no doubt, tell Harry some stupid story about his parents, make them into something they were not. But that's okay. One day he'll know the truth and realize how great his parents really were. You and your nephew come from two different worlds: the dull and the amazing. Harry and I come from the latter world, the world that is beyond your comprehension. Though this barrier separates you and Harry, he is your responsibility now. Not by my choice, I assure you, for Harry deserves better. Guard him well._

_Truly Harry's,_

_Raminen Black_

"Okay, that was an odd letter," said Ron.

"I know," Hermione replied with a look in Ron's direction.

"There was no Raminen on the Black family tree. He, like Sirius, must have done something Good," muttered Harry.

Brian had a thoughtful expression on his face, and then said in a low voice, "I've heard that name before. If I could only remember where…"

"I don't know, but I'm going to sleep," yawned Ron, and half asleep already, crawled into Hermione's sleeping bag, thinking it was his.

They attempted to keep from laughing, and failed miserably. Ron half opened one eye, glaring at them. "What?"

Hermione struggled to stop laughing. "Don't you think you'd be more comfortable in your own sleeping bag?"

"Huh?" He looked at the sleeping bag he was in, shocked when he realized it wasn't his. This only caused his companions to laugh harder. Ron quickly crawled out of Hermione's sleeping bag and into his, his face the same shade of red as his hair.

They finally stopped laughing, crawling into their own sleeping bags, Ron's snoring already heard in the night.

-----

"Wake up everyone," said Brian. "It's a beautiful day. We need to get back to work…come on… get up… I've made breakfast."

"Did I hear the word breakfast?" was Ron's reaction to being awakened.

"Ron is that the first thing you think of every morning?" Hermione demanded.

Ron opened his mouth to argue, but Harry cut him off. "Did you really have to ask that question?"

-----

Breakfast was okay. They had porridge and some more of the tea from the day before.

Soon they were back to work on the monument. The marble seemed as hard as diamond. They worked endlessly, but only a little progress could be seen.

Throughout most of the day Ginny was on Harry's mind. He missed everything about her. He missed her tender lips, her honey scent, her personality, her faults, even the way she twirled her hair when she was bored. As he effortlessly pounded away at the marble, he couldn't help but daydream about her.

He'd wanted to be with her for years. He had only just wanted her without realizing it, when he had thought he had wanted other girls. Life wasn't fair. He wanted her for so long, and when he finally had her, he had to give her up.

He had finally written her that morning, after three weeks. He had tried to write her before, but it had been so hard. His biggest concern now was that Ginny wouldn't like the letter.

He closed his eyes momentarily, wondering how she was going.

-----

After three days of work, the monument was finally destroyed. After thinking about it, they had decided it must have a spell on it. With Voldemort you could expect anything. Even a charm or spell that was completely unknown.

"Okay, there's probably something protecting the Horcrux. When I… I mean Dumbledore got the ring there was a curse on it. It apparently hurt him pretty badly so I'm thinking we should levitate the lid off of the coffin, and then levitate the Horcrux out and disarm it," said Brian upon studying the situation.

"Wait, how did you know about the ring?" inquired Harry with a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh," said Brian, quickly thinking up a lie. "It was in Dumbledore's journal. I thought it would be a good idea to learn more about the Horcruxes before I met up with you."

Deciding to let it slid for now, Harry said, "There was also a weakening potion around what we thought was another Horcrux."

"Okay, we've established that there's a charm on it, so let's do what we came to do. This place creeps me out," said Ron with a shudder.

"Hermione, Ron, you lift the lid. Harry, you lift the Horcrux, then the rest of us will disarm it." They all nodded in agreement.

"Ron, Hermione, the disarming spell is _Theathia Respo_. Do you have it?" Brain asked. They nodded. "Drop the lid as quickly as you can," Brian continued. "One, two, three, go."

Ron and Hermione performed their task perfectly. They levitated the lid over and dropped it in eight seconds flat.

Harry lifted the Horcrux and Brian, Ron, and Hermione all screamed _Theathia Respo_.

The skeleton hit the ground. A burst of blood red light came from it as it fell.

"At least one Horcrux was destroyed with no damage to anyone," commented Harry.

-----

That night as the guys lay snoring, Hermione couldn't sleep. She sat by the fire, pondering over what Brian had said earlier that day.

"_When I…I mean Dumbledore,"_ And the thing about the journal. Why would Dumbledore have a journal? He had a Pensieve he used, and if he did keep a journal, it was very unlikely a random 17 year old could get a hold of it. She couldn't help hoping that Dumbledore would come back. At first she thought she was just being silly but the more she thought it over, the more likely it sounded.

Dumbledore alive. That would explain why he was there and everything he knew.

She decided not to tell Ron or Harry what she thought. Ron would only mock her and Harry would tell her it wasn't possible.


	6. Doctor Davis and the Picture

**AN: **Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I hope you enjoy

**Chapter 6**

**Doctor Davis and the Photo**

Arthur had taken it better than expected. His only daughter was sixteen and pregnant.

He had yelled for merely five minutes, and then he started crying. That _really_ startled Ginny and Molly. But he wasn't upset about being embarrassed; he was crying because he realized what his daughter had gone through alone. He was upset that she hadn't told him, that she felt she couldn't tell him.

"I would have understood. I would have adhered to your wishes. I'm just sorry you've had to go through this alone for so long," Arthur sobbed.

After that Molly, Ginny, and Arthur sat down and discussed what they were going to do. They decided not to tell Harry. Since Fred and George never stayed at home anymore, and their room was close to Ginny's, they decided to make it into a nursery. Ginny was going back to Hogwart's (which was reopening) until she was into her final weeks of pregnancy.

Hogwart's was the safest place for the woman carrying Harry Potter's child. No one at school was to be told who the father was. After all, you never knew who was a servant of Voldemort. If anyone outside her immediate family asked who the father was, she was supposed to say he was a guy she had met over the summer.

Molly and Arthur had spoken to the Order of the Phoenix, and they had decided that it was all for the best. McGonagall even gave Ginny a room by herelf.

The Order had approved of Ginny not telling Harry. Even though she was pregnant, she was treated with great respect because of the way she had handled it. She was also now allowed into the Order's meetings, but that was also due to the part she had played in the War so far.

-----

Ginny and Molly took the Knight Bus to London for Ginny's first prenatal checkup. They arrived early so they could go shop in Diagon Alley before her appointment.

They first went to get Ginny some new robes. The robes were a little big for her so she could wear them all year.

They next went to see Fred and George. Their shop was packed, still bringing in tons of money.

Fred and George had bought Ginny's books and potion supplies. Even beore being told about the baby they wanted to help out it Ginny's schooling.

After visiting for a while it was time for Ginny's appointment. She wasn't going to a wizard healer though. Everyone thought it would be better if she had a muggle doctor. Anyone could be in league with Voldemort. They weren't going to risk him finding out. Ginny would be in terrible danger if anyone from Voldemort's side knew who the father of her child was.

-----

They walked into a cold, noisy office. People were talking, and the annoying muggle cooling machine was on. This was to be a new experience for both Molly and Ginny. Molly had had a magical heealer for every one of her pregnancies.

The muggle television was the most interesting thing to Ginny. The TV was on Star Trek. It was fun to watch. Molly looked around the room with distaste; she realized the Arthur would love it here. He would have wanted to spend hours watching the television, wanting to figure out how it worked.

"Ginny Weasley, Ginny Weasley, the doctor will see you know. Right through that door and down the hall to the left," said a nurse with long blonde hair.

The doctor's office wasn't as comfortable as the waiting room. Ginny had to sit on an examining table with paper on it. The room had all kinds of weird things, which Arthur would have loved to add to his collection of muggle artifacts.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Davis. Sorry I scared you," said a tall, handsome man in his early thirties. The last statement he added when he saw Ginny jump at his sudden appearance. "And you must be Ginny Weasley," he said as he looked at his chart. "What are you here for?"

"Umm…well…" was Ginny's reply.

"Ginny is pregnant," Molly answered for her daughter.

"You must be Ginny's mother then," Doctor Davis replied.

"Yes, that's right," agreed Molly.

"Nice to meet you ma'am," he responded, holding out his hand. Molly shook it. "Okay, Ginny, how far along do you believe you are?"

"About ten weeks," said Ginny.

"Well, let's see how close you are," replied Doctor Davis, putting a weird contraption over the table. "Okay Ginny, lay back and pull up your shirt." Ginny did as he asked, revealing her midsection. "I'm going to rob this gel on your stomach. It's going to be kind of cold," he told her as he squished something onto his hand.

"Cold," exclaimed Ginny with surprise as the Doctor started rubbing on her stomach. He then pulled something that looked like a television over to him. He turned the thing on and started rubbing another odd-looking thing that was connected with the television screen over her stomach.

"So, Ginny, you're sixteen, right?" he asked. Ginny nodded. "So where do you go to school?"

"You wouldn't know of it," said Ginny. "It's called Hogwart's."

"Look there on the screen. Do you see that movement? That's your baby's heart. You were right; you are about ten weeks pregnant. So, today is July the 16th. Your baby should be born around February 18th. Since you're only sixteen, I would like to see you every three weeks, if that is possible. If you feel any pain, go straight to the hospital," Doctor Davis instructed.

He gave her more instructions, but she didn't hear a word of it. From the moment she had seen her child she hadn't been able to take her eyes away from the screen. At that moment nothing mattered, only the little child that at that very moment was growing in her belly.

-----

Doctor Davis had given her two photographs of the baby inside her. Molly put one on the wall under the family clock. Ginny had the other with her at all times. She loved her child. From the first moment she thought she might be pregnant, she had loved it.

This child was hers and Harry's. It didn't matter what anyone thought, she would love this child and its father for as long as she lived.


	7. The Battle Of Godric’s Hollow

**Chapter 7**

**The Battle Of Godric's Hollow**

While Ginny was daydreaming about holding her baby, Harry was in the middle of battle.

It was the morning after they had destroyed the Horcrux. They had woken up to a thick fog. No one thought anything of it because it had been foggy every morning.

While they were just starting breakfast they heard a loud bang. The Dark Mark appeared in the sky and suddenly they were attacked (like the Battle of Forks and Spoons from American history).

They were greatly outnumbered. There were 12 Death Eaters and only four of them. All four had fought hard. Hermione had gone down after taking out two of the Death Eaters. She had tripped and a Death Eater hit her on the head with a piece of rubble from the Monument.

Upon seeing this, Ron had cursed the Death Eater with Snape's old spell. The Death Eater fell to the ground bleeding at Ron's feet.

The Battle was bloody but quick. Brian stunned two, hit one over the head, and used Sectumsempra (which Harry had taught him) on the fourth. Harry burnt three by catching them on fire. Ron used the same charm he had used on the first on two more.

They all ran over to Hermione. She was still lying on the ground. They were deciding what to do when a phoenix flew up and landed beside Hermione. It leaned over her head and cried.

The phoenix looked at Brian, chirped, and flew away.

Hermione opened her eyes. "What happened?" she asked as she looked around.

"We won Hermione, dear," replied Brian with a smile.

"Can we get out of here before more come?" asked a very nervous Ron, looking around.

"Let's go home," said Harry.

They looked around at each other. Brian smiled. "Let's go."

With that they Apparated away from Godric's Hollow.

-----

"Hi Mom," said Ron, walking into the kitchen.

"Ron, what are you doing here?" asked Molly, quickly walking over and leaning against the picture of the baby.

"Well, we destroyed a Horcrux, so we thought we'd come home for a visit."

"Where are the others?" asked Molly.

"Brian and Harry are talking to Dad. I think Hermione went to see Ginny."

"Would you like something to eat?"

"Yes, I'm starving."

"Okay," she replied, almost forgetting about the photo. She leaned back quickly. I'll bring you something.

"I'll be with the others."

Ron walked out of the room. Molly ran her hand across her forehead. That was close, she thought.

She then remembered Ron saying Hermione was with Ginny. She hoped Ginny wouldn't let anything slip.

-----

Ginny came out of the bathroom and walked into her room.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, surprised when she saw Hermione.

"We destroyed a Horcrux and fought against some Death Eaters, se we decided to come for a visit," said Hermione.

"Busy couple of days," replied Ginny.

"Ginny, are you pregnant?" asked Hermione gently.

"No, what would make you think that?" said Ginny, trying to act innocent.

Hermione held up the picture she had received from Doctor Davis.

"Oh," Ginny said and sat down on the bed

Then she burst into tears.

"Ginny, who is the father?"

"Harry is," Ginny sobbed.

"Why haven't you told him?"

"I knew that if he knew he wouldn't save the world."

"Ginny, that's not a reason. He loves you. He could have put his voyage on hold."

"No, Hermione, he couldn't. I think the world is bigger than me. I have Mom, Dad, Bill, the twins, and The Order of the Phoenix helping me. Even if I can't handle it, they can. I love Harry and wish this was at a different time, but it's not. My baby will be born. I'm supposed to have it around February 16th. I will love and take care of my baby." With a sigh she added, "I'll even did for it."

-----

Ron had been standing at the door. He had been looking for Hermione. He'd come to Ginny's room and accidentally heard the conversation.

After hearing what Ginny said, he sobbed and ran into the room.

"How could you Ginny," he cried.

"Ron," gasped Ginny, still sobbing and Hermione still awe struck.


	8. Enlightenment for the Unenlightened

AN: I'm sorry if I have mistakes. My friend typed it for me and I don't have time to proof it.

AN: Thanks for the possitive reviews and thanks for reading my story.

**Chapter 8**

**Enlightenment for the Unenlightened**

Molly ran up the stairs. She had been going to tell Ginny, Ron, and Hermione that there was food on the table when she heard yelling.

It was Ron, she noticed as she dashed up the stairs to Ginny's room.

"How could you let this happen?" Ron yelled. "This is an outrage! My sixteen-year-old sister pregnant! NO! What does mom and dad think, you little slut?"

Ginny sat trembling on the bed. She was too scared to answer.

"She is not a slut. You will not speak to her that way," said Molly. She had so much spite in her voice it made Ron jump.

"Look at her mom. She's pregnant, and only god knows whom the father is," Ron stated, after recovering from his startle.

"The father is Harry. He's the only one I've been with," said Ginny, finally finding her voice. Ron sat down on a chair with a stunned expression.

"Who knows?" he asked.

"The rest of the family, and the Order. She decided not to tell Harry. She is doing the responsible thing. You had no right to yell hat her," Molly said with a cold look at Ron.

The look on Ron's face changed from shock to pure hatred.

"I'll kill him," Ron said, standing up.

Hermione and Molly forced him down onto the chair. "You will do no such thing. Then my child would have no chance of living in a world worth living in," said Ginny, looking her brother in the eyes. They were pleading with him not to tell. "I want my baby to be in a loving world not one full of hate and fear."

Ron jumped to his feet, almost knocking Molly and Hermione on the floor. He ran over and hugged Ginny, his tears wetting her shirt.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," he said into her shoulder. "I'm so, so sorry Ginny."

No one moved for several moments. The only sound was Ron's breathing.

"Maybe we should go eat. The food is getting cold," said Molly, finally breaking the silence. "Ron, go splash water in your eyes."

With her words every one blinked as if they were in a trance.

"Okay mom," replied Ron and he walked out of the room.

"So you destroyed the third Horcrux. It was the first follower of Voldemort. Did I get that right?" asked Arthur.

"Yes Arthur, that's right," said Brian.

"Okay, then you were attacked, ("We whipped them," Harry added.), then you came for a visit. So, did you bring the disarmed Horcrux with you?" asked Arthur.

"No, we thought it would be better to leave it," answered Brian.

"Where do you think you'll go next?" Arthur inquired.

"We haven't really talked about it. I guess we'll go were faith decides," Harry replied.

"Okay, so how long will you be staying?"

"I'm going to go find Ron and Hermione," Harry said, standing up and leaving the room.

"Well, Arthur, hmm… we need a break… I was thinking maybe a week?"

"That's fine," Arthur said, smiling. He suddenly got serious. "Albus, there's something I think you should know."

As Harry was going up the stairs, Molly, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were coming down.

"Hello Mrs.… I mean Molly. I… Ginny," said Harry.

"Why Harry dear, how are you?" Molly said into Harry's shoulder.

"I'm fine," Harry replied, gasping for breath.

"Hi Harry," Ginny said, trying to avoid his eyes.

"Okay kids, I'll go make dinner. It'll be ready in a few minutes. Why don't you guys go get settled in?"

"I never would have thought she would be capable of that. I also thought Harry was more responsible. Who knows?" said a shocked Brian.

"The Order and our other children, except Ron of course. We don't want anyone from "His" side finding out. That would put Ginny at risk," replied Arthur.

"What about her health care?" asked Brian.

"We all talked it over and decided she would see a Muggle doctor. Hers is a Gymbocologist."

"You mean a Gynecologist," Brian corrected.

"Sorry, weird Muggle terms and all," said an embarrassed Arthur. "How'd you know?"

"When you've been on Earth as long as I have, you have time to learn these things." Amusement lit Brian's face.

"Dinner!" someone yelled.

"We had better hurry. With four teenagers in the house we might not get anything," Brian commented, standing and opening the door for Arthur.


	9. Thoughts

**Chapter 9:**

**Thoughts**

AN1: In my writing time yesterday was the Virginia Tech Massacre. I would like to dedicate this chapter to the 32 people who lost their lives yesterday.

AN2: '_Italics__' mean thoughts _

Ginny decided not to be so distant with Harry during this visit. They spent several hours together. They talked some, laughed some, but mostly they just sat in beautiful silence. The silence that only two lovers who have been apart for sometime can share. They just held each other in the most beautiful silence.

They did talk though. The talked about the past, some of their most prized Hogwarts memories. They even discussed that lovely time they shared after that unforgettable Quidditch game.

Once they even talked about what it would have been like if Voldemort had never been born. They could have the life that they wanted They could be just like all the other Hogwarts couples.

Their conversation never striated however to the fact that Harry and the others would be leaving soon. Gone for even longer then before. That was a foreign almost evil thought or conversation that just couldn't be spoken aloud. They were in love and being apart would only hurt to speak.

'_So Ginny is pregnant. I never would have expected that.'_ Hermione thought as she sat in the room she shared with Ginny. '_I just hope Ron doesn't tell Harry. That would mean everything Ginny went through would have been in vain. Ron is such a twit sometimes. I hope he uses his brain.' _Hermione frowned remember Ron's bad side.

'_I wonder what Dumbledore__…"_Oh my God. How could I have forgotten. Brian… Dumbledore. " Hermione slapped herself. "Oh my… " She headed for the door.

Ron walked around the property that his parents owned. He was deep in thought. He even almost walked into a tree.

'_What was Ginny __thinking.__ How could my little sister be __pregnant.__ That could ruin everything. __Alteast__ she hadn't told Harry.'_ Ron thought.

"So, I'm to be an uncle," Ron said aloud. He suddenly gasp in excitement. " Hey that means when this wretched War is over Harry will become my brother. "

Jonathan Spin walked silently through the door into the residence of Dr. Davis. He heard someone creeping down the stair.

Suddenly, Flint Harper came down the stairs.

"Flint, what are you doing here?" Jonathan sputtered in shock.

"I came to talk to my old friend." Flint replied with an evil grin.

"What did you do?'

"Lets just say, its going to be a lot easier to get out prey." Flint flashed a smile.

"So you saying that Miss. Weasley will be ours. How?"

"Oh, you'll see next Thursday Dr. Spin."

Brian, Molly, and Arthur were talking in the study when Hermione suddenly came bursting into the room. Her cheeks were scarlet with anger.

"Why did you lie to us." She questioned Brian. "Why didn't you tell us who you really are."

"What are you talking about?" Brian inquired, gracing her with a bright smile.

"I'm Brian, a friend of Ron's parents." Hermione glowered. (See AN4 for an author's view comment of this scene)

"That wasn't my exact quote, but still I don't understand what you're saying."

"I…I mean Dumbledore…" Hermione quoted perfectly this time. "Why didn't you tell us. Doesn't Harry atleast deserve to know that you're alive Dumbledore." She raged.

"You always were the brightest witch I believe was ever taught at Hogwarts. I didn't lie to you by the way. Brian is one of my names and I am a friend of Ron's parents." Dumbledore put his fingertips together and looked at her with a smile.

"Well, I'm not at Hogwarts anymore. You really to act like teenager." Smirked with a coy glance at Brian.

AN4: I always thought of Hermione at that moment as a sassy little city girl who tells everyone what to do.


End file.
